revengeoftheislandfandomcom-20200213-history
Jo
'''Jo' is a contestant on Total Drama: Revenge of the Island. She is placed on the Mutant Maggots, but moved to the Toxic Rats in episode six. Coverage Jo made her first appearance in Bigger! Badder! Brutal-er!, on the yacht, warning Scott not to bother her. She swims to shore quickly, excited to be the first one there, but then realizes that Dawn beat her and is not even wet. She wins the race that determines the teams and taunts Lightning for losing to a girl. However, she is assigned on the Mutant Maggots, because Lightning walks in front of her when Chris McLean shows up. After Chef Hatchet falls off her team's trampoline reward and throws the saw at Lightning, she laughs at his injury, but is then run over by the rolling trampoline. During the start of the challenge, she seems very excited, trying to get her team pumped. She jumps on the trampoline in an attempt to reach the totems but gets launched into the lake. When riding down the mountain on her team's totem, she is annoyed when the opposing team passes her. Although she and her team reach their cabin last, they win immunity since the Toxic Rats' cabin was destroyed. In Truth or Laser Shark, Jo is first seen running into Brick after her morning run. She proceeds to argue with Brick about who is better until she tells him their team is lucky to have both of them and says that the two of them will lead each other to victory. However, she reveals in a confessional she was just saying this to keep Brick loyal, implying she will break him like a stick. She then breaks one, only to receive a splinter. Before the first challenge Jo is rather tough on Cameron calling him weak. When he tries to rebuttal which Jo brings up a good point on trying to win Total Drama without some physical power. During the truth challenge she notices Brick's face turning red and tells him to admit the truth for the team. When Mike wanted to leave she smacked him and told him she was determined to win. Before the second challenge Jo was the first to try on the glasses and complained on the lack of visibility. She does well for her portion of the obstacle course, and her team wins the challenge. In Ice Ice Baby, she competes with Brick to see who can eat more food until he chokes on his spoon. She then saves him and later comments on Mike's various personalities. When Chris announces a race through the speakerphones, she tells everyone to begin running. After they reach their destination, she tells Cameron she would have eaten him by now if they were all hamsters. While climbing the mountain, she and Brick converse about how they became so good at rock climbing. She then taunts him when he dislocate his arm in an attempt to impress her. When Anne Maria would not do the challenge, Jo motivated her by insulting her fashion. Jo made it the top of the mountain first out of anyone, but she still lost that part of the challenge since the Toxic Rats got their whole team on top. Shortly afterwards, Anne Maria made it to the top and attempted to punch Jo, but Jo moved out of the way and she ended up hitting Brick. In the second part of the challenge, Jo assumed the leadership role, after thumb wrestling Brick for it, and proceeded to order around the Maggots. When Anne Maria again refused to do the challenge, Jo threw her hairspray out of the fort, causing Anne Maria to chase after it. Jo along with Cameron force out Mike's Svetlana's personality to help them, which ultimately leads to the Maggots victory due to him capturing the flag in a new personality, Vito, combined with Scott self-destructing the Rats own fort. In Finders Creepers, she is seen rushing out of the Maggots' cabin when Chris wakes them up unexpectedly. During the challenge, she leads her team away from the Rats, stating that she had a plan. She commands the Maggots to hide in a bush so that they can follow the Rats to the next destination, leading them to their own clue. Arriving at the marked tree, Jo suggests sending in their most expendable player in case it's a trap. Although Brick objects saying no one's expendable, Jo's "win no matter what" attitude keeps pushing as she sends Cameron to find the souvenir. After Cameron finds the key and Zoey disappears, Jo simply says that they should give up the search and forge ahead. Brick again objects, but Jo overpowers him calling Brick a "G.I. Joke." The Maggots then get the lead after Sam clears up the land mine field, which Jo thanks him for. Arriving at the graveyard, Jo comments on their arriving first and immediately sends Cameron to get the next clue. After finding it, Jo commands the team to fan out and search. When Brick falls into a dark grave, Jo pulls him out and slaps him three times, telling him to pull himself together. Soon after Brick disappears, Jo calls him a "dead weight," causing a small fight between her and her teammates. Once Anne Maria finds the next souvenir and boasts about it, Jo rushes her and then leads them onward, firstly commanding Mike to hide the souvenirs in the tombstone. At the final location, Jo goes on ahead when Cameron wants to find Anne Maria and Mike. Inside the cavern, Jo easily finds the last clue, but is then captured by the mutated spider. Later, when Cameron is captured by the spider, Jo asks who it is, guessing "tan job," "couch potato," and "freckle face," before finding out it's Cameron, who she's surprised made it that far, which he takes as a compliment. Once Brick is freed by Mike (Svetlana), he wishes to free his teammates, but Jo orders him to win. While he beats Sam and Scott to the finish line, Jo's order costs them the victory with Brick alone vs. the two Rats. At the elimination ceremony, Brick volunteers to go home, but it turns out that Brick is the Rats' reward. Chris then comments that Brick and Jo will now be competing on opposite teams. In Backstabbers Ahoy!, Jo surprises Brick with her whistle and then begins to tease him. They then argue about who is the better competitor, resulting in her bragging about her running and squat thrusting skills. She then says she is whipping her team into shape, indicating she is teaching Cameron how to do push-ups. She competes against Brick in the diving challenge, doing very well. She loses air at one point until Anne Maria saves her. However, she ends up losing when an air-filled Brick launches past her and gets his skis. In the second part of the challenge, Jo is chosen to shoot the seagull gun. She is successful in shooting the first two mines, but the gun stalls before Jo could shoot the final seagull, and thanks to Zoey's steering, they crash into a rock. Determined not to lose, Jo throws Cameron into the final mine, allowing the Maggots to win the challenge. At the start of Runaway Model, Jo is uninterested in fixing her hair with Zoey and Anne Maria, and begins shaving, much to their displeasure. Later, at the challenge, she claims that fashion is a waste of time and again explains to Lightning that she is female. When Lindsay comforts Sasquatchanakwa about his "hairy body issues", Jo mentions she feels his pain, then quickly covers it up. In order to rescue Lindsay, Chester applies "a bit of rouge" to Jo's face. Jo believes she looks beautiful and takes off to seduce Sasquatchanakwa. He laughs at her, to which she, in response, punches him across the island. The Maggots win, and, upset she looks terrible, begins throwing barrels at Mike. At the elimination ceremony, she is switched with Scott and is now on the Toxic Rats. When Brick welcomes her to the team, she tells him it is now her team. Jo is in the confessional at the beginning of A Mine Is a Terrible Thing to Waste, happy that now that she's on Rats, next she can work out in the nude. She then bothers Brick on her way over to breakfast. During the challenge, her team makes it to the mine shaft elevator first, but Lightning shouts and causes a cave-in on his team. Sadly, the elevator crashes at the bottom, which forces the Rats to climb down the cables. When Brick decides to go first, Jo throws him the jar of fireflies, since the Maggots got the flashlights. Brick falls, but is able to slow down by using his arms. However, Jo and Lightning speeding down after him cause him to drop the jar, allowing the fireflies to escape. Jo and Lightning chase after them, leaving Brick alone. She convinces Lightning to make an alliance with her and gave up trying to convince Lightning that she is a girl. The Toxic Rats were captured by the mutant gophers and it was Jo that distracted them so they could escape. At the elimination ceremony both Lightning and Jo vote off Brick because they view him as a traitor to their team. Design Jo's design is one of the most unchanged designs from the original 12-contestant line-up, as her design has little to no changes. The differences are that her hoodie is now slightly darker, her pants no longer have tightening strings, her shoes are now green, her hair is darker, her eyes are purple, her skin darkened slightly, and her name was changed from "Mary" to "Jo". Total Drama Online Interview *'Q': What’s your best quality? A': I’m tough as nails. *'Q: Faves? (Music, colour, movie, food) A': Nothing wrong with a little workout music. Grey is good. Charlie’s Devils. Who needs food? Food is for wimps! *'Q: Describe your craziest dream. A': It was really weird, but I once dreamed I let a guy win because I found him ‘attractive’. *'Q: Best memory from childhood? A': The first time I was picked first when we were divided into teams. *'Q: Most embarrassing moment at school? A': I went for a jog between periods and someone locked me out of class. *'Q: Describe the first job you ever had. A': I was the enforcer for the neighbourhood kids. *'Q: Ten years from now, what are you doing? A': Personal trainer to the stars. *'Q: My dream date would be with ___________, doing what? A': Willy Slanks, he invented this great new workout system, BowTies. *'Q: It’s the last day on earth. In one sentence, what would you do? A: The world doesn’t end on Jo’s watch! Audition Tape Jo opens her audition tape, saying that the producers of Total Drama will choose her to compete in the show for the following reasons: she's the best, the strongest, the smartest and by extension, the meanest. She adds that she'll win the million dollars, and when she does, it better be at once. Though, she adds that they should give her the money now because "nobody can possible beat" her. She ends her audition by saying, "that is all". Trivia *Jo is the only antagonist, the other being Justin, to not be in the Final Four in the season that they were an antagonist. . Jo appears to have a picture of Chirs McLean's head taped onto a punch bag in her audition tape. Gallery Image:JoTDROTI.png|Jo revealed during the Total Drama World Tour finale trailer. Image:JoHQ.png|Jo's previous design. Image:jopromo.png Image:34hdiqg.jpg.png|Jo seen with the others on the beach. Image:Running.png|Jo is seen running with the contestants. Tdroti10.png|Jo with her team during a challenge. Image:Pic2.JPG|Jo with the group. Image:Pic3.JPG|Jo, along with B, Dawn, Zoey, and Mike, see a toilet flying at them... Image:Toiletdodging.png|...so they dodge it. Image:BrickJosee.png|Jo and Brick sees Anne Maria running up to them... Image:Ann maria2.JPG|...and Anne Maria punches Brick... Image:AnnMariaJoconcern.png|...though she realize that she punched him, not Jo. TDRIpic6.png|Jo is seen with Mike, Brick and Cameron... TDRIpic8.png|...and Jo raises Cameron... Image:SevereOneEpisodeInjury.png|Jo is happy that her team won once again. AMIATTTW3-1-.png|Jo talks about how she can now work out like the Ancient Olympians, naked. TDRIpic5.png|...again. See Also Category:Female Contestants Category:Mutant Maggots Category:Characters Category:Total Drama: Revenge of the Island Contestants Category:Toxic Rats Category:Eliminated Contestants Category:Villains